


disjointed drabbles 02

by rurikawa



Series: disjointed drabbles [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurikawa/pseuds/rurikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda mabuk akan bisikan Enoshima. | Satu kejujuran. | Dan satu kebohongan. | Hinata menggunting kuku Komaeda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disjointed drabbles 02

**Author's Note:**

> ini awalnya dibikin pas bulan april buat merayakan ultah komaeda. dan diselesaikan setengah tahun kemudian.... orz

super dangan ronpa 2 //

* * *

 

  1.        **komaeda, junko.** kekaguman.



Enoshima membisikkan kata-kata yang merasuki tulang-tulang Komaeda. Senyumnya lebar, penuh gigi dan tawa kecil, dan gincu merahnya melapisi bibir yang menakjubkan itu. Ia duduk di kursi kepala sekolah, mengecat kukunya dengan kuteks warna senada dengan bibirnya begitu pelan. Sama sekali tak terlihat tetesan merah jatuh ke meja, tapi Enoshima menoreh kaca beningnya dengan kuasnya dan menggambar orang-orang gantung diri di pohon-pohon.

“Komaeda- _senpai_ ,” panggilnya. Enoshima masih sibuk menggambar, menambah sedikit detail pada mata merah di wajah-entah-siapa. “Kau tahu, aku selalu mengagumi harapan yang muncul dari lubuk terdalam hatimu. Harapanmu itu murni – dan tak ada orang lain yang memiliki harapan semurni dirimu.”

“Ah, tapi Enoshima- _san_ , harapan murni ini muncul karena dirimu! Aku bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dirimu! Kau dapat mengumpulkan semua harapan yang ada di Bumi dan mengubah dunia menjadi dunia yang lebih baik!”

Enoshima tertawa tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari kuas itu. Matanya bersinau-sinau, dan, oh, oh, cantik sekali. Ia mungkin dapat mencium kelopak mata Enoshima dan merasakan bulu mata palsunya menyentuh bibir keringnya, tapi ia takkan melakukannya – tak _bisa_ melakukannya – karena Enoshima adalah penyelamat dunia dan ia adalah kertas yang dikepal dan dibuang ke tempat sampah.

Enoshima memiringkan kepalanya. Senyumnya mengembang lebih lebar, dari telinga ke telinga, dan matanya mendelik ke mata Komaeda. Oh, Komaeda dapat tenggelam dalam lautan penuh harapan itu. Tidak apa. Komaeda tak keberatan membuang nyawanya yang tak berharga jika Enoshima membutuhkannya.  Seluruh dirinya, dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambut ke jantung yang berdegup, ada di dunia ini hanya untuk dirinya semata.

“ _Kita_ semua dapat mengubah dunia ini. Mungkin _senpai_ bisa memulainya dengan menggantung tubuh-tubuh guru-guru kita yang tercinta, tapi tidak dapat mengerti harapan kita, di pohon-pohon. Itu akan menjadi hiasan yang sangat indah. Seperti hiasan pohon natal. Seperti hiasan kue ulang tahunku!” Enoshima menjilat bibirnya. “Kau bisa melakukannya, kan, _senpai_?”

Komaeda pun melakukannya, karena Enoshima adalah harapan yang menjelma di tengah kebengisan dunia. Ketika ia mengikat tali tambang yang sudah melingkari leher para guru ke ranting pohon-pohon di halaman sekolah, wajahnya penuh dengan rona merah dan seringai yang terulum.

_Enoshima_ , batinnya di bawah napas, _harapanku_.

* * *

 

  1.        **komaeda/hinata**. kejujuran.



Komaeda menaruh pisau dapur ke telapak tangan Hinata. Mendorong jari-jarinya hingga menutupi hitamnya gagang pisau. Ia memamerkan cengirnya dan tertawa sebelum berkata, “Hinata- _kun_ , aku ingin kau membunuhku. Kurasa kau orang yang tepat untuk menarik jiwaku yang menyedihkan ini dari tempat sampah ini.”

Hinata menatap senjata dengan pupil melebar dan mulut menganga. Komaeda menghitung tujuh tarikan napas sebelum HInata menjawab tidak dan keluar dari pondok Komaeda, membanting pintunya. Komaeda memandang bidang kayu di hadapannya dan menyentuh mata pisau dengan ujung jarinya. Darah menetes keluar, bulir demi bulir, dan Komaeda masih tersenyum.

* * *

 

  1.        **komaeda/hinata**. kebohongan.



“Aku membencimu,” kata Komaeda, dua bulan setelah ia terbangun di rumah sakit dan hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah Hinata yang tertidur dengan tubuh merosot ke kursi. Matanya terfokus pada tangan Hinata yang menyentuh spasi tempat tangan kirinya dahulu berada, dan jari-jarinya memanjat ke kulitnya untuk mengistirahatkan kehangatan di ujung jarinya ke pusat nadinya. Seakan Hinata ingin mengingatkannya tentang fakta bahwa Komaeda masih hidup. Komaeda masih bernapas. “Aku benar-benar membencimu.”

“Tidak masalah,” kata Hinata, entah mengapa determinasi merangkul nada suaranya, dan jantung Komaeda tersentak untuk sesaat. “Aku juga mungkin pernah membencimu. Tapi tidak sekarang.”

“Aku membencimu,” Komaeda mengulang sebagai bentuk penegasan, tapi pada akhirnya, kalimat yang ia ucapkan terdengar menyedihkan. Suaranya serak dan ia ingin mencakar matanya dengan kukunya yang panjang, tanpa kuteks merah gincu, agar air mata tak membanjiri pipinya. Toh itu tidak menghentikan Hinata menyentuh kehidupan dan harapan yang mengalir di jalur nadinya, mengelusnya sesaat. Seakan ia telah bersimpati dengan sampah seperti dirinya.

* * *

 

  1.        **komaeda/hinata.** kuku.



Hinata mengeluarkan gunting kuku dari kantong kemejanya. Komaeda menontonnya menelusuri jari-jari kurusnya, berhenti pada buku jari ketiga, sebelum menggunting kukunya. Gelombang di matanya membisu dan yang menjadi musik adalah dua senar napas yang dipetik dengan tempo empat per empat. Hinata terlalu tenang saat ini. Tak membara seperti di kenyataan lain. Tak dingin seperti kepribadiannya yang lain. Hinata begitu asing dan Komaeda tak yakin harus berbuat apa.

“Apa kau bodoh?” tanya Komaeda. Hinata sedang menggunting kuku jari tengah. Jempol dan jari telunjuk telah dipotong rapi. Lengkungannya mengingatkannya pada lekuk leher orang-orang yang pernah ia cekik. “Kenapa kau sebaik ini?”

“Aku bukan orang yang baik,” jawab Hinata. Ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Komaeda. “Akulah orang yang memberi kiamat pada dunia ini, kau tahu?”

“Izuru yang melakukannya. Bukan kamu,” koreksi Komaeda. “Kau benar-benar bodoh.”

“Ya, memang, tapi Izuru ada di dalam tubuhku, jadi aku juga yang bertanggung jawab,” balas Hinata. Ia menyentuh jari manisnya dan akhirnya melihat ke arah Komaeda. Mungkin ia melihat rambut yang acak-acakan dan tetes-tetes keringat menjulur ke bawah. “Aku bukan orang yang baik, dan aku juga tak terlalu pintar, makanya aku mencoba untuk bersikap lebih baik. Mencoba untuk memperbaiki dunia.”

“Ha ha ha. Semoga beruntung,” timpal Komaeda. Hinata tidak menjawabnya. Ia melanjutkan memotong kuku jari manisnya, lalu beralih ke kelingkingnya. Ketika kukunya semua sudah terpotong rapi, Hinata mengumpulkan semua potongannya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Kemudian, ia menyunggingkan cengirnya. Komaeda terperangah.

“Aku tahu itu maksudnya sarkastis, tapi aku akan menganggapnya sebagai doa.” Hinata berdiri dan menaruh rambutnya di atas kepala Komaeda, membuatnya lebih berantakan. “Cepat sembuh supaya kau bisa temani aku perbaiki dunia, kau idiot.”

Hinata keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu. Di baliknya, tawa Komaeda menggelegar sebelum berubah menjadi serenceng erangan dan air mata yang memburai.


End file.
